


Leave My Body

by Alex_Kollins



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universes, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Firefam Feels, Gen, It's a Wonderful Life, M/M, Post-Season/Series 03, References to Depression, Sad Evan "Buck" Buckley, Team as Family, Temporary Character Death, inspired by it's a wonderful life
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27048709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Kollins/pseuds/Alex_Kollins
Summary: — Хочешь узнать что было и будет? Ты так уверен, что был обузой для всех, кого встречал, но я могу показать тебе, как оно было на самом деле.Бак умирает, но это ещё не конец.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Firehouse 118 Crew, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Leave My Body](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362466) by [Pline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pline/pseuds/Pline). 



> Также опубликован на https://ficbook.net/readfic/9971619

День, когда Бак умрёт, начинался также, как и любой другой.

Он настолько непримечателен, что позже он даже ничего и не вспомнит, ведь это было самое обычное утро, которое превратилось в ещё одно ускользающее воспоминание.

Бак будет помнить только то, что было солнечно, но с другой стороны — это обычное явление для Лос-Анджелеса. Это ничего не значит, но когда ты мёртв — ничто неважно.

Пока не становится значимым всё.

  
*** 

Вот как это начиналось.

  
***

Бак в последнее время очень усталый.

После поезда он снова встретился с Эбби, и действительно думал, что собирается начать новую страницу в своей жизни, что-то хорошее.

Он был так полон надежд.

Но ненадолго.

Вокруг всё менялось, но не для него.

Хен пыталась поступить в медицинскую школу, Афина решала, будет ли она менять работу после нападения, и, черт возьми, Мэдди и Чим устраивали совместную жизнь. Бак даже поймал их как-то на разговоре о покупке дома.

А Эдди — Эдди встречался с Анной Флорес.

Бак знал чего хочет, знал, что может изменить свою жизнь. Он просто не может сделать этого. И поэтому всё остаётся как есть.

  
***

Он много думал о Рэде. Неужели он действительно закончит как он? Мир, существующий без него, и он сам, оставленный позади, забытый — воспринимаемый как некто второстепенный в лучшем случае.

Он хочет большего в своей жизни — он хочет иметь семью. Он всегда думал, что нашёл это в Кристофере, что Бак и Эдди наконец-то стали ближе, чем когда-либо.

Бак даже начал задаваться вопросом, не перешли ли они черту дружбы, но как только он захотел поговорить об этом, Эдди выпалил, что собирается пойти на свидание с учительницей Криса.

Это словно как удар электрошокером, пробудивший его от бессмысленного сна, который он смотрел. Реальность очень плоха.

Ему следовало знать лучше. У Бака не бывало счастливых концовок, он существовал только для того, чтобы смотреть на то, как другие становятся счастливыми. И это с какой-то стороны прекрасно.

Как глупо было думать, что они с Эдди когда-нибудь будут вместе. Они всегда были всего лишь друзьями, но Бак видел только то, что хотел видеть.

Дело в том, что Эдди — его вторая половинка. Бак это знает. Эдди — любовь всей его жизни, и никогда не будет никого другого. Его жизнь действительно перекликалась с Рэдом — Эдди тот, кто ушёл. Но проблема в том, что он никогда не был его в первую очередь.

***

Последние часы жизни Бак проводил со своей командой, мчась по улицам Лос-Анджелеса и спасая жизни людей.

Это хороший способ провести несколько последних часов, и Бак этим гордился.

Отправляясь на вызов, он знал, чем рискует. В первый же день в пожарной академии инструкторы стояли перед новобранцами и предупреждали о том, что их ждёт впереди, если они дойдут до конца.

Им придётся идти в ситуации, от которых остальные бегут. Они будут рисковать своей жизнью каждый день, поэтому, если чувствуют, что не могут справиться с этим — то пусть уходят прямо сейчас.

Бак никуда не ушёл.

Чтобы с ним не случалось, он никогда не жалел о своём решении.

***

Когда Бак прыгнул в воду, то на долю секунды он возвратился во времена цунами, но это не та реальность. Он только что нырнул в чей-то бассейн, чтобы спасти тонущего подростка, выпавшего из окна.

Он пытался сбежать, но боязнь высоты заставила его замереть на месте, пока его друг не вызвал 911.

Эдди прыгнул следом за ним, и они вместе вытащили ребёнка из бассейна. Бобби и Хен поймали его, приступив к осмотру на травмы.

— Как у него дела? — спросил Бак, как только они вернулись на сушу.

Ответ пришел сам собой, когда ребёнок выплюнул всю воду, которую он проглотил, прежде чем испуганно подскочить.

— Все в порядке, милый, — команда пыталась его успокоить, но тот ничего не слышал.

Он оттолкнул Бобби с неожиданной для человека, который несколько секунд назад был без сознания, силой так, что Бобби отшатнулся. Чим подхватил его прежде, чем тот упал, но теперь они валялись уже вдвоём, затягивая следом за ними Хен, которая тоже пыталась помочь.

Бак подошел к мальчику поближе, но прежде чем он успел его успокоить, тот, размахивая руками, ударил его локтем прямо в нос.

— Твою мать, — громко ругнулся Бак, когда кровь начала хлестать рекой.

Именно Эдди в конце концов успокоил ребёнка — он умел обращаться с детьми, и это всегда нравилось Баку.

Он хоронит эту мысль. Бессмысленно размышлять о безответной любви к лучшему другу.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Бобби, когда Эдди и Хен увезли подростка в больницу.

— Да, — ответил Бак, но в этот момент с компресса падали капельки крови, — всё нормально. А ты?

Кэп посмеялся:

— Моё эго пострадало куда больше.

— Я ожидал большего от выдающегося фигуриста. — Вставил Чим. — Ладно, Бакару, давай посмотрим твоё состояние.

— Ты тоже упал, — не смог не заметить Бак. Он чувствовал себя лучше, чем когда-либо за долгое время, находясь рядом с командой.

— Из-за Бобби.

— Я все еще здесь, Чим, — протестовал Бобби, но широко улыбался.

Бак стоял неподвижно, пока друг осматривал его. Он вздрогнул, когда Чим прикоснулся до носа, но боль, хоть и сильная, быстро прошла.

— Он не сломан. — Объявил Чим. — Твое прекрасное лицо останется невредимым.

— Я же просил тебя перестать флиртовать со мной! — Пошутил Бак. — Мне придётся рассказать об этом Мэдди.

Это весело и глупо, и они вместе смеялись, возвращаясь к грузовику.

Однако хорошее настроение Бака улетучилось, ведь перед ним предстал Эдди, который все еще не поднимал на него взгляда.

Что же произошло между ними? Неужели Бак сделал что-то не так? Чувствовал ли Эдди истинную глубину чувств Бака? Это ли его отпугнуло?

Он желает знать, как это исправить, но Эдди не хотел с ним разговаривать.

  
***

Бак в ванной. Вытирал кровь с лица.

Нос болел, но уже не так сильно. Бывало и хуже — и это даже не о лёгочной эмболии или пожарном автомобиле, раздавившем ему ногу, или травмах, полученных во время цунами, которые заживали целую вечность.

Его форма испорчена. Чим скорее всего был прав насчет того, что Бак истекал кровью лишь из-за небольшого обезвоживания, в результате которого сосуды в носу легко лопались. Он устал портить вещи.

И это даже сейчас не про одежду. Он привык всё портить.

Он смотрел на своё отражение в зеркале. В плохом освещении он чувствовал себя чудовищем.

Кто этот человек, который смотрел на него сейчас? Кто этот человек с бледной кожей, впалыми щеками и пустыми глазами?

Кем он был раньше?

Он наклонился к раковине, чтобы плеснуть водой в лицо, надеясь, что это поможет стряхнуть оцепенение, в котором он находился. Но не помогает.

Когда он выпрямился, то чуть не упал от неожиданного голоса.

— О, черт, ты чуть не довела меня до сердечного приступа, — воскликнул он.

Хен улыбнулась с того места, где она стояла:

— Ну, хорошо то, что я врач скорой помощи.

Их глаза встретились в зеркале, и, сделав ещё один вдох, чтобы успокоить быстро бьющееся сердце, он повернулся к ней лицом.

— Что случилось? — Спросил он.

Ее губы дрогнули — это было бы незаметно для большинства, но, как и все в команде, они жили в карманах друг у друга. Они видели друг друга в разных ситуациях, и поэтому могли читать малейшие движения тела и мельчайшее изменение тона своих напарников, как могут немногие.

Бак боролся с желанием съежиться под ее пристальным взглядом. Если кто и может добраться до обратной стороны проблемы, то Хен — лучшая из всех. Ей хватает лишь одного взгляда, чтобы понять что переживают другие.

Прямо сейчас она видела все то, что он не хотел, чтобы кто-нибудь видел. Он не хотел, чтобы кто-нибудь знал, как низко он себя чувствует.

Он и так достаточно обременен.

— С тобой все в порядке?

Так вот на чем она остановилась — он не удивлен, хотя и хотел бы, чтобы она этого не делала.

— Я в порядке, — ответил он, пожимая плечами. — Чим говорит, что он не сломан, ты же знаешь.

— Я не имела в виду нос.

Вздох почти слетает с его губ, но ему удалось сдержать его в последнюю секунду. Он любил Хен и ценил ее заботу, но не уверен, что кто-нибудь поймет через что он проходит. Он и сам не уверен.

Честно говоря, его чувства слишком велики для него. Кроме того, он никогда не хотел говорить о них.

Разговор о них мог сделать растущую темноту внутри него реальной, а это не то, чего он хочет.

— Я в порядке, Хен, — повторил он, пытаясь придать своей лжи больше убедительности. — Тебе не о чем беспокоиться.

— Но я беспокоюсь. Ты больше не улыбаешься, как раньше, не устраиваешь командных тусовок, не разговариваешь. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты поговорил со мной, ты — мой друг, и я беспокоюсь о тебе. Я знаю, что бываю занята, но ты всегда можешь прийти ко мне, хорошо?

Бак стыдливо опустил голову. Она так серьезна, она имела в виду каждое свое слово, которое говорила. Крошечный голосок в его голове говорил ему обратиться к ней, довериться ей, рассказать о тьме, которая росла в его сердце.

— Тебе опять снятся кошмары? — спросила она, когда он слишком долго не отвечал.

Нет, не снятся, потому что он не спит, чтобы видеть кошмары. Но…

— Да. Мне опять снятся кошмары.

Чувство вины за свою ложь отдавало металлом на языке, и оно становилось еще кислее, когда Хен тревожно сморщила лоб.

— Бак, — выдохнула она. — А ты не думал о том, чтобы пойти к психотерапевту?

И он снова солгал.

— Я снова встречаюсь с Фрэнком.

И это сработало. Она с облегчением улыбнулась.

— Отлично, я рада это слышать, — она толкнула его локтем в бок, чтобы вызвать улыбку, что у нее получилось. — Но я все равно здесь для тебя, ясно?

— Я знаю, — улыбка, которую он ей подарил, была самая искренняя за последнее время. — И ты знаешь, что я тоже здесь для тебя.

Все, что она уже сказала, потерялось из виду, когда Эдди окликнул ее из дверного проема, где он неловко стоял, пристально смотря на Хен и взглядом избегая Бака.

— Эй, ребята, Бобби собирает всех на ужин.

— Мы сейчас вернемся, — сказала Хен. Не оглядываясь, Эдди развернулся и ушел.

Плечи бака опустились. Сейчас между ними возникла напряженность, чего раньше никогда не было, и это чувство зрело между ними с тех пор, как Эдди сказал, что пойдет на свидание с Анной. Это разрушило надежды Бака на их совместную жизнь.

— Бак, — начала Хен, но он не хотел слышать, что она думала по этому поводу.

— Я в порядке, — снова соврал он и выбежал из ванны.

***

Вся команда, кроме Хен, уже сидела за столом.

Но как только Бак уселся сам, то прозвенела сигнализация.

Он не смог удержаться и бросил несчастный взгляд на лосося, ловя взгляд Чима, делающего то же самое, прежде чем они побежали к грузовикам.

Если бы он знал, что его ждёт, то в последний раз попробовал бы стряпню своего капитана.

В этот день, в самый последний день, они оказались в жилом районе, подъезжая к горящему дому, где пламя уже находилось довольно высоко, почти на крыше. Пожарные не сталкивались с большим количеством пожаров, как можно было бы подумать, это просто Баку настолько «везёт», что тот встретил свой конец именно в огне.

Бобби отдал приказы, и они вбежали в этот чёртов горящий дом.

Конечно, Бак в паре с Эдди. Бобби даже не нужно это говорить, потому что очевидно, что они всегда работали в паре.

На работе — Эдди настоящий профессионал.

Они не говорили, когда осматривали дом. Они окрикивали людей, которые могли находится в ловушке.

— По-моему, там пусто, — крикнул Эдди, впервые обращаясь к Баку напрямую за целый день.

— Пойдём отсюда.

Эдди связался с Бобби по рации и сообщил, что они выходят, и внутри никого нет. Дым сгущался, оседал толстым слоем на куртках, а жар становился просто невыносимым.

— Нам надо спешить, — крикнул Бак. — Конструкция становится нестабильной.

Словно в подтверждение его слов, раздался ужасный треск. Пол, по которому они бежали, дрожал у них под ногами.

— Беги! Беги!

Бак бы так и сделал, но земля просто ушла у него из-под ног.

Последнее, что он видел перед тем, как потерять сознание — лицо Эдди, застывшее в крике, которого он уже не услышит.

***

Он пришел в себя очень скоро, хотя не мог точно сказать, как долго он был в отключке.

  
Первое, что он заметил — он один.

И тут же понял, что ему очень трудно дышать.

Бак задыхался. Его маска слетела с лица при падении, и дым, густой и обжигающий, проникал сквозь его лёгкие.

Это конец. Он скоро умрёт.

Пламя поднималось всё выше и выше, а он ниже. Он упал вниз. Ниже пола. В такое место, которое вероятно было подвалом.

Его тело ослабло, стало медленным, а его команда не сможет добраться до него.

  
Всё кончено.

Но Бак всё равно думал о том, чтобы встать, попытаться вернуться к своей семье, хотя знает, что обречён. Поэтому он даже не пытался.

Может быть, так будет лучше. Может, им будет лучше без него.

Зачем сражаться? Зачем продолжать?

Он сел так далеко от огня, как только мог.

Ему казалось очень правильным, что он умрёт в одиночестве. Нет никакого сомнения, что это конец. Он умрёт, он совсем один, он напуган, он сдаётся.

Он слишком много раз сбегал от смерти, чтобы не знать, что рано или поздно она найдёт его вновь. У Бака было слишком много шансов, и что он сделал с ними? Ничего. Он ничего не изменил.

Может быть сейчас Вселенная говорит ему, что шансов больше нет, он потерял их, и что он никогда не заслуживал их.

Как ещё можно объяснить такую ужасную смерть? Сгореть заживо. Его единственная надежда заключается в том, чтобы вдыхание дыма убило его раньше, чем это сделает огонь.

— Бак! Ты меня слышишь?!

Он недостоин, но он благодарен, что услышал голос Эдди в последний раз, перед тем как покинуть этот мир.

— Ба…

Рация затрещала в его руках и погасла.

Прижимаясь спиной к единственной стене, что еще не сгорела дотла, Бак воскрешал в памяти образы своих близких.

Будут ли они скучать по нему? Сколько времени пройдет, прежде чем они двинутся дальше? Забудут его?

Он рад, что теперь у Мэдди есть Чим. Она не будет одна.

Слёзы катились по его щекам, но жар был такой сильный, что они тут же испарялись. Он крепче прижимал рацию к сердцу. Он так много должен был сказать. Он должен был извиниться перед своими друзьями за то, что столько раз причинял им боль, усложнял их жизнь.

Он должен был сказать им, сколько они для него значат.

Он должен был сказать Эдди, что любит его, даже если это привело бы к потери его, а сердце Бака эгоистично бы надеялось на лучшее. Он хотел, чтобы Эдди и Крис были только его, он хотел притвориться, что они могли бы быть семьёй.

Эдди должен был знать, как он любит его.

Но теперь у него есть Анна.

Возможно, именно она будет любить Эдди так, как тот того заслуживает.

У каждого есть кто-то, кроме Бака.

Никто не нуждается в нём.

Он может отпустить всё это. Он может исчезнуть.

Снаружи этого ада, так близко, и в то же время невероятно далеко, ему казалось, что кто-то выкрикивал его имя во всю глотку.

Эдди? Это может быть…?

Нет.

Он просто выдавал желаемое за действительное.

Дышать становилось сложнее, его лёгкие горели в том же огне, что обрушивал сейчас этот дом на землю. Его сердце билось слишком быстро, но это уже не имело смысла.

Дыхание становилось всё более и более болезненным, всё менее и менее полезным, пока он не перестал дышать совсем.

Его сердце перестало биться.

Эван Бакли умер.

  
***

Огонь бушевал вокруг него, но он больше ничего не чувствовал.

Он вообще ничего не чувствовал. Это его не смущало.

Его тело лежало на земле, голова склонилась к груди. В руке он держал рацию — последнее звено, связывающее его с семьей. Она потрескивала.

Бак смотрел на эту сцену с таким чувством, которое больше похоже на любопытство. Его труп выглядел таким маленьким, хотя он довольно крупный, высокий и крепкий парень, но, глядя на своё безжизненное тело, Бак почти разочаровался.

Вот как они его найдут, и увидят довольно жалкую сцену: он сидит, прислонившись к стене, такой умиротворённый. Они поймут, что он сдался, перестал драться.

Он обернулся, не в силах больше на себя смотреть.

Итак, есть ли что-то после смерти? Он часто задавался этим вопросом.

Что ему делать дальше? Неужели он застрянет здесь навсегда, чтобы бродить по тому месту, где он умер? Может ли он оставить своё тело? Может ли он быть рядом с близкими? Может ли он дотронуться до них?

— Хэй! — крикнул он, и голос казался таким странным, будто он больше не принадлежал ему. — Здесь кто-нибудь есть?

— Тебе не нужно кричать, дитя.

Бак обернулся и увидел, что позади него стояла, нетронутая огнём, женщина, чья кожа была неестественно темна, как будто при безлунной ночи, а её глаза сияли, как тысячи пристальных взглядов, мерцая в тёмной комнате.

У неё на лице глубокие морщины, но когда он моргнул, то её лицо стало мгновенно гладким и в разы молодым. Каким-то непостижимым способом она оказалась свежей и юной как первые мгновения летнего утра, и в тоже время — древней как сама Земля.

— Кто вы?

Это звучало как шепот, благоговейный во всех смыслах этого слова.

— Можешь звать меня Нитья, — когда она улыбнулось, что-то неизведанное поселилось внутри Бака. — Я твой проводник к следующему шагу.

Вот он конец.

Бак, конечно, осознавал это, но всё равно слышать это было довольно странно. Как будто это должно было что-то спровоцировать, но его сердце было приглушено, похоронено в темноте, которая контролировала его мысли.

— Ты Бог?

— А ты хочешь, чтобы я была?

Бак нахмурился. Он не уверен, что вообще хочет чего-то.

— Я не уверен. — Ответил он. — Я вообще не знаю, верил ли я когда-нибудь в какого-нибудь Бога.

— Всё в порядке. Я могу быть кем угодно, ты же знаешь. Моё существование не ограничено, в отличии от твоего.

Он бросил последний взгляд на своё тело. Это расстроит Мэдди — Мэдди никогда не должна расстраиваться. Такая далёкая мысль всплыла в нём. Он мог бы попытаться вернуться назад в своё тело.

Он сделал шаг к нему. Нитья ждала, наблюдала. Он не видел её, но точно знал это.

Вернуться. Это значит, что ему придётся с боем выбираться из этого ада. Это означало б вернуться к своей жизни в мире, которому он не нужен. Который всё равно продолжит существовать после его смерти. Бак устал.

Разве он не заслуживает мира?

Он снова повернулся к Нитье.

— Показывай дорогу.

Выражение ее лица оставалось прежним, но ему показалось, что он только что провалил тест.

  
Она повернулась, и он, не в силах сделать ничего другого, следовал за ней.

Они прошли сквозь пламя, а затем, каким-то невиданным образом, оказались снаружи.

Его команда уже там.

Эдди выкрикивал имя Бака. Бобби, Чим и Хен сдерживали его, борясь с полной силой его эмоций.

— Не останавливайся, — говорила Нитья.

Бак хотел сказать ей, чтобы она подождала. Он хотел попытаться сделать что–нибудь, что угодно, но не знал что именно.

По щекам Бобби текли слезы, очки Хен тоже запятнаны.

Он следовал за Нитьей.

Они пройдут через это. Они будут двигаться дальше.

Все равно уже слишком поздно.

— Расскажи мне что-нибудь, — внезапно сказала Нитья. В этот момент он убедился, что никогда не сможет ей в чем-то отказать. — Мне нравится разговаривать с людьми, которые находятся под моей опекой.

Он ожидал ее следующих слов, но она больше ничего не сказала.

— Например? — спросил он.

— На сколько бы ты оценил свою жизнь?

Он не понял вопроса. Был озадачен им, что ей пришлось остановиться, чтобы взглянуть на него. Вот она, смотрела прямо в душу, видела его насквозь.

Позади всё ещё слышался голос Эдди, выкрикивающий его имя.

— Не знаю? — ответил он, но это звучало как вопрос. — Я не знаю, много ли она значит.

  
— Действительно? Даже после всех спасённых тобою жизней?

Чувствуя себя неловко под её пристальным вниманием, Бак опустил глаза. Его тело все еще кажется твердым. Он не может видеть сквозь него.

— Это моя работа. И если бы меня не было — их бы спас кто-то другой, — слова тяжело повисли на языке. — Не думаю, что я что-то изменил в этом мире, и точно не сделал его лучше. Может быть…

Он замолчал.

Глаза Нитьи впились в него, словно она могла видеть его насквозь, будь он призраком иль нет.

— Может быть? — эхом отозвалась она.

— Может быть, было бы лучше, если бы я вообще не родился.

Она молчала. Они всё ещё на том же месте, позади них его друзья, всё ещё удерживающие Эдди от бега в горящий дом, но Бак уже ничего не слышал. Как будто он и Нитья застряли в собственном кармане существования.

— Хочешь узнать что было и будет? Ты так уверен, что был обузой для всех, кого встречал, но я могу показать тебе, как оно было на самом деле.

Бак смотрел на свою команду, на семью. Эдди, рыдая, упал на землю. Дом всё ещё горел, пламя стало ещё больше.

Хотел ли он увидеть, насколько лучше был бы мир без него?

Но это также означало, что он бы мог провести ещё несколько мгновений с людьми, которых он так любит. Он понятия не имел, что его ждёт, когда он уйдёт с Нитьей. Перестанет ли он совсем существовать?

И разве он не эгоист?

Если ему удастся получить ещё несколько минут, он сделает это.

— Покажи мне.

Нитья улыбалась.

Это испытание он прошёл.

Всё начало исчезать.


	2. Chapter 2

Вселенная словно свернулась в себя, как только через неё Нитья начала переносить Бака с собой.

Внезапно будто каждый атом в его теле разорвался на части, сама ткань существования остановилась в вращении. Баку потребовалось время, чтобы удержать твёрдое равновесие и сохранить осознание происходящего. Время, пространство, всё, что он знал — потеряли всякий смысл.

— Где мы?

Вопрос Бака был встречен молчанием.

Нитьи нигде не было.

Он должен быть встревожен, но вместо этого он смотрит на окружающую его обстановку.

  
Они находились в крохотной квартирке, стены которой были покрыты потрёпанными горчичными обоями, порванными в нескольких местах, печально висящими или даже сорванными. Жалюзи задвинуты, но свет проходил в сломанных частях.

На диване, который, видимо, служил ещё и кроватью, лежал открытый чемодан. В нём находились разные вещи, явно брошенные в спешке, как будто кто-то внезапно остановился.

Бак потянулся к сумочке, замеченной на полу, но его пальцы прошли сквозь неё. Отшатнувшись, он прижал руку к груди, почувствовав ледяное жгучее ощущение на ней.

Это его судьба, напоминал себе Бак. Он всего лишь призрак: тень того, кем он был. Бак не может ни с чем взаимодействовать. Он вообще не должен быть здесь на самом деле.

Дверь распахнулась, он увидел лицо человека, которого знал как себя самого.

— Мэдди, — выдохнул Бак, но сразу опешил.

При виде сестры, измученной и избитой, все мысли о том, что всё вокруг не настоящее — ускользнули вмиг. Он прежде никогда не видел её такой измождённой — её глаза слишком велики для её лица, а щёки впалые. Грязные волосы, как ни странно, выкрашены в светлый цвет, но он был почти позеленевший из-за её плохого ухаживания за ними.

— Мэдди, — снова позвал он, но на этот раз громче, с отчаянием в голосе.

Но она продолжила собираться, не слыша его крика. Девушка трясущимися руками поднимала лежащие на полу вещи, прежде чем предпринять попытки закрыть свой багаж. Она изо всех сил пыталась застегнуть его, но всё тщетно. Бак хотел помочь, но он ведь ничего не может, кроме как наблюдать, как её пальцы снова и снова скользили по молнии.

— Беги! — Бормотала она себе под нос. — Просто беги, чёрт возьми…

Слёзы разочарования собирались в уголках её глаз. Баку захотелось дотянуться до неё, утешить, сказать, что он позаботится о том, чтобы она была счастлива.

Но он не мог.

Наконец ей удалось закрыть чемодан. Прерывистый звук победы, который она издала, был слишком похож на всхлип, но ей нельзя терять времени. Поэтому она бросилась к своей сумочке и, не оглядываясь, выбежала из квартиры.

— Нитья, — позвал Бак.

Ему вновь никто не ответил, и он бросился вслед за сестрой, чтобы лицезреть, как она садится за руль побитой машины. Через несколько секунд она уже выезжала со стоянки на дорогу.

— А ты как думаешь?

Бак резко обернулся — Нитья смотрела на него своими блестящими не моргающими глазами, он пошатнулся от тяжести её взгляда, но не издал ни звука.

— Что происходит? — Сразу спросил он, озадаченный непохожей на себя Мэдди. — Зачем ты мне это показываешь?

— Это вселенная, в которой ты никогда не был рождён. — Ответила она. — Это мир без Эвана Бакли.

— Я не понимаю…

— Ты хотел, чтобы я показала тебе, что будет, если тебя никогда не существовало. Вот это и происходит.

— Да, — ответил Бак, — я понял. Но что это значит? Что с ней происходит? Где мы? Почему она не в Лос-Анджелесе?

Нитья приподняла бровь.

— А зачем ей там быть? Она приехала в Лос-Анджелес только из-за тебя и никогда бы не осталась там, если бы не ты.

Это имело смысл, но не объясняло дрожжи в её руках или слёз в глазах. Это точно не объясняло ни её костлявую фигуру, ни крашеные волосы.

Нитья, должно быть, увидев его замешательство, взяла его за руку, чтобы успокоить, прежде чем он задал бы вопросы. Бак сразу же застыл, уверенный, что не сможет сдвинуться с места, даже если попытается, пока она его не отпустит.

— В этом мире Мэдди Бакли — единственный ребёнок. Она прожила тихое и одинокое детство с постоянно отсутствующими и не любящими её родителями. У неё никогда не было никого, к кому она могла бы обратиться. Когда родительское пренебрежение становилось невыносимым, никого, кто мог бы облегчить её боль, не было. Она росла совсем одна. У неё не было маленького брата, который бы заботился о ней и любил.

Тяжелое дыхание Бака сопровождалось воспоминаниями своих последних лет в Пенсильвании, когда там были только он и его родители. Сама память помнила об ужасном одиночестве в те времена. Всё же, хоть он и потерял связь с сестрой, он всё равно знал, что всегда может к ней обратиться.

Он понимал, что она была где-то там, и его единственной целью стало сбежать из родного города прямиком к ней. Но это было в прошлом.

Подумать только, что вся её жизнь в этой вселенной была такой, и никто не мог разделить её бремя — пустая комната в пустом доме с пустыми родителями.

Внезапно придя к какому-то выводу, он выпалил:

— Даг.

— Да, Даг. — Подтвердила Нитья. — Она и в этой реальности встретила его. Они поженились. Он тут так же жесток с ней. Но она нашла в себе уверенность его оставить — эта сила, которую она несёт в каждой вселенной, что только может существовать. Хотя для этого ей здесь потребовалось немного больше времени.

Бак хотел было сказать ей, чтобы она прекратила, он знал, к чему это приведёт, поэтому не стал. И всё же, когда он попытался заговорить, из него не вырвалось ни звука.

Нитья безжалостно продолжила:

— Ей не к кому было обратиться после того, как она ушла, некому было помочь ей устроить новую жизнь. Поэтому она продолжала бежать. И она будет продолжать, пока он её не найдёт. А он это сможет. Он всегда умел.

Бак не мог сдержать слёз, её жизнь — не жизнь вовсе.

Мэдди сама по себе, всё время боится вечно преследующей её тени. Она совершенно одна.

Это неправильно.

Она заслуживает гораздо большего, чем жизнь, проведённая в страхе, темноте и одиночестве.

— Как это закончится? — прохрипел Бак.

Он должен знать.

— Даг нашёл её, но Мэдди смогла его убить. К сожалению, некому было прийти к ней на помощь, из-за чего они оба умерли бок о бок в снегу.

Узнанное для Бака было гораздо больнее, чем какие-либо побои, полученные раньше.

Даже мёртвым он нашёл способ познать страдание.

Но даже тогда, в этом самом безнадёжном месте, столкнувшись с худшим из миров, он искал внутри себя маленький, почти потухший огонёк надежды, который когда-то его оживлял.

— Но ведь всё это не может быть реальным, — протестовал он. Это слабый, но всё же протест. — Откуда мне знать, что ты не выдумываешь всё, чтобы соответствовать своему рассказу и преподать мне урок?

— Это реальность. Я всего лишь показываю тебе его.

— Но я этого не хотел.

Глаза Нитьи потемнели, в них заплясала буря. И, застыв, Бак мог только смотреть, как она чарующе и устрашающе одновременно к нему приближалась.

— Ну, — протянула она с мелкой издёвкой, которую он не понял, — у тебя нет выбора.

Вселенная снова начала распадаться по её воле.

И снова Бак ощутил, как они двинулись сквозь время, как пространство начало стягиваться вокруг него, словно миллионы пожарных машин давили на каждую клеточку его тела, пока вся эта тяжесть вдруг не исчезла, оставляя его судорожно восстанавливать дыхание.

Куда бы его не забросило — шёл дождь.

Вода проходила сквозь парня, и он так сосредоточился на каплях, что ему потребовалось некоторое время для осознания места, куда Нитья его привела. Когда он наконец отвлёкся от дождя, осознав, где они оказались — всё очарование водой мгновенно исчезло.

Кладбище. Они находились на кладбище.

Кто-то шёл по аллее, но он не мог разглядеть лицо этого человека из-за огромного зонта над его головой.

В этот раз Нитья была рядом и смотрела на человека, идущего к ним.

— Что мы здесь делаем? — спросил Бак и осознал, что если был жив, то его сердце попыталось бы выпрыгнуть из груди.

— А ты не догадываешься? Что люди делают на кладбище? Мы здесь, чтобы отдать дань уважения ушедшим.

Он оглядывал надгробия вокруг себя, но ни одно имя не бросалось ему в глаза. Человек всё ещё шёл в направлении Бака и Нитьи, его лицо до сих пор скрыто зонтом.

— Будь внимателен. — Предупредила Нитья. — Вот-вот начнётся.

Человек с зонтом наконец остановился перед могилой. Бак не смог разглядеть имя, выгравированное на надгробии, и он подошёл ближе, останавливаясь только тогда, когда узнал человека.

— Нет! — крикнул он.

В очках в золотой оправе, с печальным выражением лица стояла Хен, склонив голову.

Он видел её настолько мрачной лишь дважды, когда Ева угрожала забрать Дэнни и когда Карен проходила процедуру ЭКО.

Ему следовало бы подойти к надгробию, но Бак не мог заставить себя это сделать.

— Пожалуйста, — умолял он, снова поворачиваясь к Нитье, — скажи мне, что Карен и Дэнни в порядке. И Ниа тоже. Скажи мне, что это не один из них.

Нитья даже не потрудилась ответить: она только указала на могилу, приглашая его выяснить это самому.

Не подозревая об их присутствии, Хен положила букет цветов, в которых Бак узнал лавандовые маргаритки, белые георгины и те, названия которых он не мог вспомнить. Ещё в подростковом возрасте он испытывал кратковременное, но сильное увлечение цветами до такой степени, что подумывал стать флористом. Но отец никогда бы не допустил этого, и Баку пришлось отказаться от этой идеи.

Он сосредоточился на цветах, ломая голову над их названиями — это легче, чем смотреть в лицо реальности, выгравированной на камне.

Но какая бы мысль у него ни была, она привязана к нему лишь тончайшими нитями. Он изо всех сил пытался вернуть их к себе. Должен ли он вообще быть здесь? Разве он уже не обязан был уйти навсегда?

Бак чувствовал себя все слабее и слабее. Он крепко держался на ногах, упираясь в землю, которую не чувствовал.

Есть вопросы, на которые нужно ответить.

И вот он повернулся, чтобы посмотреть.

_Роберт Нэш. Ушёл, но никогда не будет забыт._

Бака бы вырвало, если бы он ещё дышал.

— Нет, — его голос дрожал, — этого не может быть… Ты всё выдумываешь! Этого не может быть! Не может быть, нет, пожалуйста! Бобби не может быть мертв!

Сердце сковало холодом, заставляя дрожать. Изо рта вырвался звук, низкий и огорчённый, похожий на крик испуганного животного. Он больше не ощущал себя человеком, не чувствовал ничего, кроме ужаса.

— 14 ноября 2017 года капитан Роберт Нэш попал в смертельную автомобильную аварию после долгой смены. — Начала Нитья таким тоном, будто читала отчёт, хотя её голос стал теплее, когда она продолжила: — В вашей временной шкале лишь ты и Хен заметили, как он был подавлен, и помешали вернуться в свою квартиру.

— Она бы остановила его.

Хен в любой вселенной, которая может быть, заботится о людях. Она создана для того, чтобы спасать и защищать. Бак уверен в этом — ничто и никогда не сможет изменить этого, не сможет отнять у неё эту доброту.

— Она пыталась, но Бобби не смягчился так сильно, как с тобой, и он сел в свою машину, несмотря на старания Хен. Она винит себя в его смерти и часто навещает могилу.

Слеза скатывалась по щеке, но ему совсем не хотелось её смахнуть. Он ощущал её как странное утешение. В каком-то смысле он всё ещё здесь, как и любовь, которую он питал к этим людям, которых когда-то называл семьёй.

— Афина?.. — прошептал он, зная, что её судьба вряд ли сложилась счастливо.

— Она никогда не выходила замуж за него, хотя несколько раз пыталась встречаться с другими. Но ничего никогда не было столь захватывающим. Не срослось. Она всё ещё страдает от развода, и её рана никогда не закроется, но они с Майклом всё равно хорошие друзья.

— А дети?

— Бобби был огромным утешением для них во время лечения Майкла.

Казалось, будто Нитья умалчивала о многом. Бак опустил голову, дождь всё ещё лил сквозь него, и когда он смотрел вниз, парень не мог сказать, какие из капель были от дождя, а какие — его слезами.

И тогда Хен начала говорить:

— Привет, Кэп. — Мягко сказала она. — Ты не поверишь, какое безумие произошло на днях во время смены.

Она продолжала рассказывать ему историю, которую Бак очень хорошо знал — он её прожил. Он вспоминал тот безумный звонок и женщину на шоссе, огромный плакат с надписью: «Теперь ты меня видишь, Норман?», висящий позади неё.

Но всё изменилось, детали изменились.

Он не узнал ни одно из имён, которые она упомянула.

— Кто все эти люди? — Ошеломлённо спросил Бак. — Там были мы с Эдди, и Афина тоже.

Нитья приподняла бровь. Её глаза снова ярко засветились золотом, явный признак того, что она не человек. С её тёмной кожей и блестящими глазами она могла бы быть созвездием, вселенной или чем-то, чем люди восхищались бы только издалека.

Он никак не мог отвести взгляда от её лица, не мог сказать, во что она одета, но, судя по тому, что он смог уловить, одеяние ниспадает даже без соприкосновения воздуха с ним, и оно то ли всех цветов сразу, то ли, может быть, этот цвет существует лишь для неё.

— Хочешь увидеть Чима?

— Нет, — покачал Бак головой, холодея от мысли, какой может быть судьба друга. — Хватит демонстраций. Просто скажи. Где Чим? С ним всё в порядке? Он уже был медиком, когда я присоединился к LAFD, и я не могу иметь никакого отношения к его жизни, так что не говори мне, что он не пожарный, потому что я не поверю.

Она засмеялась, и это потрясло его больше, чем любое землетрясение в Калифорнии, но также одновременно и успокоило. Несмотря на своё смятение, Бак почувствовал гордость за то, что преуспел хотя бы в этом.

— Я очень давно не смеялась. — Сказала она ему, не прекращая улыбаться. — У тебя очень светлая душа, Эван Бакли, жаль, что ты не видишь этого.

— С ним всё в порядке? — снова спросил Бак, игнорируя незаслуженный комплимент.

Единственное, что интересовало его в этот момент — это судьба близких. Больше ничего: ни его собственное благополучие, ни то, что ждёт его в ином мире.

— Он жив, — ответила Нитья, но её улыбка исчезла. — Мэдди оказала на него огромное положительное влияние, но в этой вселенной они не встретились. Он пережил аварию с арматурой, как и в твоей временной шкале, но смерть Бобби подкосила его. Это было слишком тяжело. И ему пришлось сменить станцию. Хен — единственная, с кем он до сих пор поддерживает связь.

Бак закрыл глаза, готовясь к тому, каким будет ответ на следующий вопрос. Но он не мог его не задать.

— А как Эдди? Крис?

— Давай посмотрим?

Он уже не чувствовал воздуха в лёгких, и это удушье в горле, болезненное, тяжёлое, словно острый камень, резало плоть.

— Я не могу. — Разбито проговорил Бак. — Ты просто скажи мне.

— Я думаю, что тебе лучше видеть всё собственными глазами. Ведь кто не хочет, когда даётся возможность? Картина стоит тысячи слов, хоть это часто и не так, в твоём случае это может сработать.

Ничего не подозревающая Хен была всё ещё здесь — звук её голоса, как якорь в этом безумном мире. Где бы они ни были, чтобы ни случилось, его никогда не смущало её присутствие. Если бы он сейчас появился, то она бы его не узнала, но Бак отдал бы всё, чтобы их взгляды встретились вновь, хотя бы в последний раз.

— Идём дальше, — утвердительным тоном сказала Нитья.

Бак покачал головой. Он больше не мог смотреть на эту реальность, ему просто хотелось уйти. Где тот свет, в который он мог бы войти и быть наконец свободным? Да, он хотел ещё немного побыть со своей семьёй, но ведь не таким образом.

Он думал, что увидит их другими, но всё равно счастливыми. Он думал, что их жизни действительно будут лучше. Без него у Мэдди было бы меньше поводов для беспокойства. Всю его жизнь ей приходилось заботиться о нём, убирать за ним беспорядок.

  
Она вырастила его. И для неё, будучи самой ещё ребёнком, это было тяжело. Если бы он не родился, она была бы свободна от этого, но он не думал, что на самом деле всё так обернётся.

Они были вдвоём. Теперь она одна.

А ещё Бобби.

Что он сделал для Бобби? Как такое вообще возможно?

Так много всего изменилось только потому, что он никогда не родился, и Бак действительно думал, что всё будет лучше без него.

Нет, он больше не хотел никого видеть. Особенно Криса и Эдди. Он видел достаточно, он хотел уйти. В любом случае его время закончилось, вот это всё — это просто отсрочка неизбежного, да и смотреть на страдания близких попросту невыносимо.

— Нет, — прохрипел он, — с меня хватит.

— Ты хотел увидеть, и теперь придётся смотреть.

Её тон твёрд, и она не оставляла ему выбора. Фантомное ощущение собственного сердца, бьющегося в груди, давало о себе знать, и в данный момент это настолько было неуместно, что Баку захотелось дотянуться до него и вырвать.

Но поднималось ещё одно новое чувство — страх.

Нитья — не человек. Она нечто другое, нечто большее. Она могущественна, если бы хотела, то уничтожила бы его одним движением руки.

Это знание закреплено в его душе. Будто оно всегда было там.

Какое-то едва ощутимое чувство нашёптывало внутри него, что, чтобы он ни делал, нет ничего, что может огорчить её. Этот шёпот звучал таинственно, безымянно, как нечто передаваемое из поколения в поколение с незапамятных времён. Нитья здесь с самого начала истории и останется надолго после конца.

— Хорошо, — ответил Бак, снова бросая взгляд на могилу Бобби, а затем и на Хен, которая до сих пор стояла перед ней на коленях, — тогда покажи мне всё.

Нитья улыбнулась, и он ощутил внутри себя тепло.

Она не ограничивалась человеческим определением добра и зла. По-своему она пыталась преподать ему урок, но Бак не понимал, почему она вообще беспокоилась об этом. В любом случае, уже слишком поздно. И даже если он усвоит урок, который Нитья пыталась преподать ему, то он ничего не сможет с этим сделать.

Быстрее молнии она потянулась к его руке, а затем вселенная снова распалась.

Он оказался один в гостиной, которую слишком хорошо знал.

Это дом Эдди, и здесь не тихо.

Кристофер радостно улыбался, когда Эдди, сияя, нёс ему ярко завернутый подарок. Он прилагал большое усилие, чтобы скрыть его за спиной. Безуспешно. Абуэла и Пепа смеялись в стороне, Пепа даже снимала эту сцену.

— С Днём Рождения, дружище, — сказал он, вручая сыну подарок.

— Спасибо, папа.

Вид этих двоих, которых он так любит, таких весёлых и беззаботных, вызвал у Бака первую настоящую улыбку с тех пор, как он умер и вышел из своего тела. По крайней мере, они счастливы — Эдди и Крис не страдали в его отсутствие.

Кажется, они даже процветали, если судить по яркой улыбке Криса и гордому, весёлому выражению лица Эдди.

Абуэла сказала что-то, чего Бак не услышал, но все засмеялись.

— Я рад, что они счастливы, — ответил Бак и с удивлением обнаружил, что его голос прозвучал подавлено.

Неужели он настолько эгоистичен, чтобы желать им ужасной судьбы только потому, что он думал, что что-то значил для них? Он старался так не думать, но не получалось.

Они счастливы без него.

Он никогда их не заслуживал.

Бак ожидал слишком многого. Он так жаждал того, чего никогда не сможет получить.

Видеть их весёлыми и смеющимися — источник надежды и боли одновременно. Боли — потому что это показывает, что они никогда не нуждались в нём. Надежды — потому что они не нуждаются в нём, и это значит, что они будут в порядке в его мире, где он мертв.

Они лишь погорюют о его смерти, но всё это когда-нибудь пройдёт. Как и всегда.

С течением времени они будут думать о нём всё меньше и меньше, пока не перестанут вовсе, а если и будут — то мимоходом. Как о человеке, который когда-то был в их жизни и умер как трус, без борьбы. В одиночестве и страхе.

— Счастливы? Правда? — Нитья говорила таким тоном, будто указывала на то, чего он не видел.

— Да, это так, — ответил Бак, оглядывая ребят вокруг и желая, чтобы это было правдой.

— Но так ли они счастливы, как могли бы быть?

Бак нахмурился:

— О чём ты?

— Хочешь узнать о Кристофере и Эдди в этой жизни?

— Да.

Конечно, по-другому и быть не могло.

— Шеннон жива. — Начала она, и у Бака вырвался облегчённый вздох. — Но они всё равно развелись. Им никогда не суждено было быть вместе. Она снова ушла. Она не смогла вынести того, чего увидела — разбитое сердце Кристофера, и потому решила уйти туда, откуда больше никогда не смогла бы раскрошить это сердечко ещё больше.

Тем временем, Кристофер аплодировал теперь уже открытому своему подарку — научный набор, о котором, как помнил Бак, он мечтал в их временной шкале.

Ему захотелось подхватить его на руки, заключить в объятиях и никогда не отпускать, никого из них.

— Эдди так и не оправился. — Продолжила Нитья. — Его поддерживают тётя и бабушка, но он всё ещё чувствует себя одиноким. У него никогда не было поддержки 118-й. И это тяжело для них обоих. Эдди много притворяется для сына.

Теперь же, присмотревшись внимательнее, Бак увидел, что улыбка Эдди не так беззаботна, как ему казалось изначально, а глаза Кристофера намного печальнее, чем Бак когда-либо знал.

  
Нитья положила руку на его щёку, и его кожа загорелась там, где она прикоснулась его.

— Ты влиял на жизни людей, которые в итоге продолжили жить и влиять на другие жизни. Когда кто-то выходит из уравнения — строение рушится, и это приносит совершенно другой исход.

— Эффект бабочки, — потрясённо прошептал Бак.

— Можно и так сказать.

Как он мог не заметить, что сегодня день рождения Кристофера, а там только Эдди, Абуэла и Пепа?

В нём поднялось что-то близкое к гневу, и он отстранился от прикосновения Нитьи, не в силах больше терпеть. От мощи этого чувства его трясло, он ощущал себя так, будто исчезал, его самоощущение пропадало, но он мысленно выхватил его обратно, зациклившись на нём.

— Да, хорошо, теперь я понял. — Выплюнул Бак. — Всё было бы совсем по-другому для людей, которых я любил, и да, я повлиял на их жизнь положительным образом, даже если и косвенно. Но это никогда не было в долгосрочной перспективе в моём мире. Им всё равно будет лучше без меня.

— Ты так думаешь?

— Да, я понимаю, что должен существовать, чтобы происходили определённые вещи, но теперь, когда я сделал то, что сделал — это нормально. Они пойдут дальше. И я не говорю, что они будут счастливы от этого, но они будут в порядке, в любом случае.

Лицо Нитьи непроницаемо старое и в то же время молодое. Как это возможно — Бак не мог понять.

— Хорошо, давай отправимся в другое путешествие. — Наконец сказала она. — Я хочу показать тебе, научатся ли они справляться с твоим уходом.

— Я не хочу.

— У тебя нет выбора.

Они оба смотрели друг на друга, под смех Диазов на заднем плане. Бак чувствовал себя бессильным перед ней, но он отказался сдаваться. Нитья протянула ему руку, но он не принял её.

Всё закончено. Дело сделано. Зачем ему идти и смотреть, как хорошо они будут жить без него?

Неужели просто нельзя обрести покой?

Неужели он не может отдохнуть?

— О, дитя, — с жалостью выдохнула Нитья, — почему ты так ненавидишь себя? Почему ты не видишь собственной ценности?

Он снова посмотрел на Эдди и Кристофера. На его лице появилась грустная и усталая улыбка.

Господи, как же он любил их. Всё, чего он когда-либо хотел — это чтобы они были счастливы. И они будут. В их мире у них есть 118-ая, у них есть их поддержка и любовь.

Они не нуждаются в нём.

Но…

Может, стоит удостовериться?

И, по крайней мере, его последним образом близких не станут могилы, скорбящие выражения лиц и одиночество.

Он увидит их исцеленными и счастливыми.

Бак взял Нитью за руку.

Смех Кристофера — последнее, что он услышал, прежде чем все исчезло.


End file.
